Playing With Fire
by Bunnygoesbang
Summary: Ash and I are a couple who are madly in love with each other and no one could come between our love. Those smiles and words you told me, I thought they were all true but it seems that I was the only one who thought that way...


**Loosely based on the song "Liar Liar" by Christina Grmmie.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters or the awesome song. **

**Enjoy! ^.^**

Paul POV

Where are you? Where have you been? What were you doing there? These questions raced through my mind as I thought of which questions I could use to confront you. My mind was in a mess, I did not know what to do anymore. Who could I trust? I believed you and yet you betrayed me so easily like that.

Why did you do it?

I could still recall that smile you gave me since we last met. It was so warm and true. But I learned from you that looks could be deceiving. I never thought you could pull an act so well, with such an honest face and straightforward attitude, who would have ever thought that there was something behind that mask of yours. I thought that I could trust you and those words of yours. I felt I was truly loved by you and that no one else could replace my existence in your heart. Thinking back, I realise how much of a fool I was.

You liar.

As I was heading back to my room after some exhausting training I saw you and friends heading back to your rooms as well. I wanted to wait for your friends to leave before I visit you but I decided not to when I saw him. He was putting his arm over your shoulder, as if he owned you. You cracked jokes with him, as if you wanted him to stay with you. Seeing this I felt suspicion brewing inside of me. I wanted to brush it off, thinking that it was normal for childhood friends to act this way. You told me that you had not seen him since you started your journey so I thought that this was just catching up with an old buddy, nothing special. However, this line of thinking was the biggest mistake I made in my life.

I saw it. I saw everything.

I saw you looked at him with eyes full of lust. I saw how he gazed at you, eyes full with greed. Shortly after your friends went back to their room you made an excuse stay with him a while longer. Your friends brushed it off, sensing that nothing was wrong, but I did. After they left the two of you went out of the center and to the wilderness. As soon as the both of you thought that no one was looking both of you broke into a passionate kiss. Even though it was dark outside I could tell how much you enjoyed it by the moans which escaped your lips and the sound of your breath. Apparently the kiss was not enough to satisfy him as he proceeded to touch you at sensitive places and you did not push him away. Instead, I could tell that you wanted him to do that right from the very beginning.

You enjoyed his touch more than mine didn't you. Why? Was I not enough?

You lied to me. How could you? Where did we go wrong? Why did things turn out like this? I tried to fight back the tears which were threatening to fall any instant-I refused to show any signs of weakness. Not like this. Reality was harsh. It yanked at people's lives on a whim and threw them to the depths of despair. It was cruel and violent. It couldn't be trusted. Nothing could. I could not bear to watch you like this, wanting someone else other than me, so I left.

I will never forgive you.

You played with my heart. You toyed with me and led me to believe your love for me was true. I used to be a solid brick with no cracks but you appeared in my life. You poked me, drilled me, hammered me and finally a crack was formed. I tried to cover that crack with cement but you just continued to create more cracks. When I finally gave up trying to cover up all my flaws all you had to do was put enough pressure on me for me to completely break. And you did. You, Ash Ketchum, managed to break me into pieces. I don't think that I will ever heal from the pain you inflicted on me, it will continue to hurt me as long as you exist in this world. But it was all right, this pain will be the proof of my foolishness, to think that people could be trusted.

I knew what to do now.

Don't you dare think that I would keep this quiet and forgive you so easily. You played with fire and smiled when you told me that you loved me. It was about time someone taught you how dangerous playing with fire is and I would like do the honours. You shall pay the price of your sin.

Just you wait. Soon, I would get my revenge.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Remember to review. ^.^ Constructive criticism welcomed**. :D


End file.
